Truth or Dare With the Aphrodite Cabin
by MajorGodComplex
Summary: What happens when Annabeth has a sleepover with the Aphrodite cabin, and they start a game of TorD? Sorry I stink at summaries. Percabeth. Rated T cause I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:** So here we are.

**Disclaimer: **Do I look like Rick Riordan to you?

**Annabeth's POV:**

I don't even know what made me think this was a good idea, I don't even know how I ended up here, but here I was, and they locked all the doors. That's right, you guessed it, I'm having a sleepover with the Aphrodite campers. They all just sat there, filing there nails and staring at me. "So….." I asked trying to make conversation. "What now?" Selena and another Aphrodite camper (I think her name is Lauren) looked at each other, and smiled. "Wellllll," she started, "I was thinking maybe we could give you a make-"

"NO!" I yelled, "I mean, I would rather you not." Another moment of silence…. Then Lauren spoke up, "How about we play Truth or Dare?" So, here I am playing TorD with the Aphrodite cabin members, just my luck.

"I'll go first," Selena said, "Annabeth truth or dare." Shoot, what should I choose? If I said truth it would for sure be something about Percy, Selena was always trying to set us up, and if I said dare, I would defiantly be getting a makeover. "Truth," I said, figuring I would rather answer I question than get a makeover. "Okay then!" Selena said excitedly, "What's the deal with you and Percy?"

Well, I saw that one coming, I though for awhile, then said "We're just friends, that's all. Best Friends."

"_Sure_ you are." Selena answered with sarcasm. "No, really." I tried to say with a straight face, "Just friends…." But I could tell she knew I was lying. "I'm not that stupid Annabeth, it doesn't take a daughter of Athena to know you two like each other." She replied. "Well," I said, "What would you say if I _do_ like him?"

"So you do?" She asked with enthusiasm. But luckily for me, I was saved by what looked like someone peeking into the window. .. ".Gee!" Several of the girls shouted, "Is that NICO?"

**Nico's POV:**

Percy and I were just hanging out, having some fun, when Percy got the idea to spy on the Aphrodite campers. "Come on Nico, Annabeth is there, maybe she'll talk about me!" Percy begged, he could be so annoying with his little crush sometimes.

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" I said, I knew we weren't supposed to be outside after curfew, and if we were caught, what would we say. 'Oh, sorry we were just spying on the hot Aphrodite girls!'. I don't think so. "Really? Since when are you the cautious one?"

He had a point, and maybe I did want to go spy on the cute girls. If they were talking about Percy like he said they were, maybe I did want to listen. Who knows, they might mention me? I didn't really know if girls thought of me as a creepy emo son of Hades, (I am _not_ emo.) or the hot mysterious guy. Hopefully a bit of both. "Fine I'll go." I mumbled.

So, there we were, peeking through the window when I tripped, clumsy me, and they saw me. ".Gee." they said, "Is that NICO?" So I guess that's how me and Percy ended up playing Truth or Dare with the Aphrodite campers and Annabeth. "Yippee. this should be fun." I whispered to Percy. "NOT."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry the chapters are so short... It's my first story, so I'm still kinda getting used to things. Hey! Lucky you, you guys got 2 chapters in one night!**

**Disclaimer: **I'm still not Rick Riordan.

**Chapter 2**: More Fun... NOT

Percy's POV:

Once the Aphrodite girl saw us, the squealed with delight and asked us to join their game, I tried to object, but one of the girls said "It's the LEAST you can do, you were spying on us after all." She had us there.

"Cool, so Annabeth, you were saying?" Selena said, with in evil glint in her eye. Annabeth looked at me, then blushed and looked away. "I already told you Selena, I don't." Silence from the whole cabin…. "_Fine,"_ She said, finally giving in. "Maybe a little." Selena squealed and said "I just knew it!"

I was really kinda confused, what were they talking about? "Fine what?" I asked. "Uhh…. nothing." Annabeth said. Ugh, girls, they'll never spill anything.

"Okay…. hmm, Nico." Annabeth said, "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Nico said, you could tell he was kinda scared, but he couldn't choose truth, it would make him look like a scardy cat in front of all the Aphrodite girls. "I dare you to… hmm…. let Lauren give you a makeover." Ughhhh! Lauren? She kinda scared me with her fangirl obsession with Team Jacob. I felt sorry for the poor guy, he looked like death. (get it, son of Hades, death? never mind. bad joke.)

20 Minutes later Nico came out looking like a fairy princess, it was hilarious. "Haha, you look like a fairy princess!" I said. "Thanks." He replied, doing a little twirl. "And why did I agree to playing this game again?"

"We didn't have a choice remember?" I replied, glaring at Selena. A few Aphrodite girls giggled. *sigh*….. Well, not it was Nico's turn, we're buds, he wouldn't dare pick me.

**Nico's POV:**

Percy's laughing at me. I'm picking him next.

**Annabeth's POV:**

Nico looked totally ridiculous after Lauren gave him a makeover, maybe playing this wasn't such a bad idea after all. He glared at Percy, then said "Hey, _cousin_, Truth or Dare."

"Ughhhhh. Dare." Percy groaned, he looks cute when he's upset. WAIT. Did I just think that? ugh. "Hmmm." Nico said maliciously. "I dare you to…." One of the Aphrodite campers, Nicole, whispered something in his ear, Then he looked at me. Shoot! Why do I always have the worst luck? "Kiss Annabeth." great. just great. How do I get myself out of this mess?

**A/N: EEP! Percabeth stuff :) I can't wait till the next chapter. Can you?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well, I wasn't going to. but here is a 3rd chapter for tonight. 3 in one night! I'm on a role. and thanks for the reviews!**

**Chapter 3:** A kiss.

**Disclaimer: **Again, not Rick Riordan, though I wish I was *sigh*

Percy's POV:

I am going to KILL Nico. Murder, just wait till I get my hands on him! Grrrr… He KNOW'S I like Annabeth! I wouldn't be so upset if it was just me and her, or if it was special. if It actually meant something. But it didn't. It was just a dare, and Annabeth looked stunned, that's not a good sign for me.

"Well lets get the over with," Annabeth said. "Yeah…." I replied….. "Let's to this." The more I thought about it, the less angry I got. Maybe Nico was really doing me a favor? I get to kiss Annabeth! I've loved her since I was 14, and now I get to kiss her! She looked at me, and I saw a glimmer of something, maybe it was the same thing I was feeling. Then my lips pressed hers. It was an amazing feeling. I really did love her, and I never wanted this moment to end. Even if it was just a dare.

Selena's POV:

.Gee! Their FINALLY kissing, I've been trying to get them together for what, four years now? Gods this is awesome, I bet Mom is so proud. Percy acted like he was dreading this kiss, but they've been kissing for five minutes, maybe someone should break them apart? I'd hate to do it, their so cute together!

Annabeth's POV:

I was dreading this kiss at first, but then, once my lips pressed against his, and I felt his warmth against me, I realized I truly did love Percy. I wonder if he liked me back? He's kissing like he does. 3. But maybe it's just because of the dare, giving the Aphrodite campers a good show, so maybe they'd leave him alone. I should stop thinking about it right now, and just enjoy it while it lasts. Gods I love this so much, but I would never tell Selena. she would freak. Right as I was thinking these things Selena herself pulled us away, it's kind of funny, she's always wanted us to kiss. Why would she pull us away? Then I realized, we'd been kissing for 5 minutes.

"Come on you two love birds! we need to continue the game!" I looked away embarrassed, but of course, that's why she pulled us away, she couldn't wait for more drama. "So Percy, who are you gonna pick?" Nicole, the girl who gave Nico the idea for the dare, asked. "Hmm." He said, "How about You? Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." She said, without batting an eye, Percy looked disappointed, I guess he was looking forward to revenge. Then he smiled. "Would you rather go a week without make-up, or a day wearing ugly clothes?" He asked, Nicole paled. Have I mentioned how much I love Percy? "Oh Em Gee. What kind of question is that?" She asked panicked. "A funny one." He replied. A few people snickered. "Fine" She said. "The second one….. I can't go without my new Revlon Forever line of make-up." *Sigh,* I thought, Why was I here again?

**A/N: How bout that kiss? ;) REVIEW! :) Thanks to all those people who Faved/Reviewed It really means a lot!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:** Confessions.

**Disclaimer: Boy do I wish I was Rick Riordan, but I'm not. So I'll stick to writing fanfictions **

**A/N: Hey. Sorry these are coming at you pretty fast :P You've gotten four in a 2 day span! Hope you like this one!**

**Nico's POV: **

Wow. I really love myself sometimes, you shoulda seen the look on Percy's face when I told him to kiss Annabeth. The kiss was kind of awkward for the rest of us though, for five minutes their kissing, and everyone else was getting really bored. Except for Selena, she was squealing and jumping up and down. Girls! I can never figure them out.

After the kiss Nicole was asked some silly fashion question by Percy, and I don't even remember what she said, but you could tell that question made her really mad. "Hey Lauren, you haven't gone yet, truth or dare?" She said truth, and answered some question involving Edward Cullen or Justin Bieber, all the girls (except Annabeth) squealed with excitement, I tuned everyone out, that is until I heard Selena ask Annabeth "So Annabeth, truth or dare?" She said "Tru- I mean DARE!"

"Too late," Selena said. "You said Truth first." Personally, I find truth's pretty boring, but this was Annabeth, and you didn't have to be a daughter of Athena to know what was coming. "Did you enjoy your kiss with Percy?" Annabeth blushed, looked down, and mumbled something. "What was that?" Lauren asked. "Yeah, we didn't here you." Nicole agreed.

"YES. Okay? I loved my kiss with Percy, and I think I love him. are you happy now?" Annabeth said, then she sighed.

**Percy's POV:**

I was stunned when I heard Annabeth say she loved me, and our kiss. I guess I should've known by the way she kissed me, but I always just assumed she was in love with Luke. "B-but what about Luke?" I asked, she looked a little surprised. "Me and Luke?" She exclaimed, "Luke is… …was, like a brother to me. I've had a crush on you since after our first quest!"

So Annabeth did love me back? "Well let's get on with the game, Percy," She said with a grin. "Do you love me too?" I did, I really did. "Yes. I do Annabeth, and I always have." I said. "So will you be my girlfriend?"

"Duh Seaweed brain."

"Soooo." Nico interrupted awkwardly… "Now what?"

"I guess we continue the game." I replied, but right as I was about to ask someone 'Truth or Dare?' I heard a knock on the door. "Nico, Percy, Hide! You aren't supposed to be here!" Selena yelled. We did, then we saw the door start to open. "What In, like, Hades are you guys doing here?" Another girl, Cammi, asked. "I saw Percy and Nico come in here awhile ago, and we figured something fun was happening." One of the two strangers replied. Everyone sighed, "Percy, Nico, you can come out now."

**A/N: Wasn't Percabeth sweet? Who could the visitors be? Review! You guys would tell me if it stunk right? And thanks to all the people who have Reviewed/Subscribed/Faved. It means a lot to me! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**A/N: Here it is! I told several people I would have it tonight, and I'm keeping my word :D Btw. Feel free to send me dares you might want to see in this story! Special thanks to Eleos, for all the great reviews! You've reviewed on almost every chapter, and it means a lot to me. So, here we go.**

**Nico's POV: **

We crawled out from the bunk we were hiding under, and who did we see at the door but Travis and Conner Stoll. I should've known they'd have been awake, their always causing mischief. But hey, maybe now we can have some real fun with some more guys. Less annoying squealing.

"So what are you guys playing?" Travis asked. "Truth or Dare." Said the Aphrodite camper Cammi. "Ooh! Sound like fun." Conner said. It's weird, they actually wanted to play. I felt like running for my life, and they just say 'sounds like fun'.

"So what did we miss?" Conner asked. "Well!" Selena said. "Percy and Annabeth kissed, and admitted their love, and now their going to be together forever." Annabeth blushed, and Percy looked like he wanted the earth to swallow him up, (Which I _could_ arrange.) "Oh… if that's all." Travis said awkwardly. "Who's turn is it now?"

"Since you asked, it's now yours. Truth or Dare?" Percy asked. Travis was practically jumping up and down in his seat. "DARE!" He said. "Okay," Percy replied, "I dare you to….. Eat a raw egg." That was a pathetic dare, because I'm pretty sure Travis likes eating gross stuff, or at least, he's not afraid of it. We got an egg from the Aphrodite Pink mini fridge, and put it in a glass, and whisked it around then he chugged it like a soda.

"Eww!" Several Aphrodite girl shrieked, "Like, Oh Em Gee. Boys are sooooooo disgusting." Lauren looked like she wanted to throw up. "Oh kay, I think it's like, Travis's turn to ask someone now." She said, trying not to lose her BBQ dinner. "Okay!" Travis said, "Nico!"

"Huh?" I shouted, Not expecting anyone to pick me, since I was in a corner trying not to get noticed. "Truth or dare?" He asked, I was still kind of scared after last times dare. Lauren spent the entire time yapping on and on about how Team Jacob is way better than Team Edward because Jacob has hot abbs, and Edward just sparkles. It scares me how I remember that. I guess I wasn't tuning her out as much as I though, maybe it was because of how pretty she was. FOCUS NICO! Focus. "Truth." I said confidently.

"Are you emo?" Travis asked, Conner chuckled. "UGH! Why does everyone always assume I'm emo?" I yelled. Just because I'm a son of Hades, I wear black, my cabin is decorated with sculls, and I hate happy people-… never mind. "So is that a yesssssss?" Travis questioned. "NO!" I said. "I'm NOT emo."

"Oh em gee, it was just a question, like, chill out." Cammi said. *sigh*. Why was I playing this again?

**A/N: Haha. I hoped you guys liked it. Again, thanks to Eleos! It means a lot. REVIEW! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**A/N: Hey! Here's another chapter, I hope you guys like it! I just wanna say that I love it every time I get an email saying "Someone faved your story." or "So and so reviewed your story" It really inspires me to keep writing more chapters quick. So thanks again.**

**Disclaimer, which I have been leaving out: I do not own PJO, or Justin Bieber.**

**Percy's POV:**

Great It's Nico's turn to ask again. He always seems to pick the worst things. "Cammi, Truth or Dare." Wow, I didn't see that coming. Does he even know her? Oh well, at least it's not me. "I think I'll, like, take a dare this time." Huh. Didn't see that coming either, so far all the Aphrodite campers have chosen truth. "I dare you to burn your poster of Justin Bieber." Nico said maliciously. Okay, Nico is a genious. My new favorite cousin. "Oh my Gods, you have GOT to be kidding me! It's autographed!" She shrieked. "Sorry," He replied. "You guys are the ones who got us to play this game."

"I changed my mind! I want truth!" She said. "Nope. You said dare first." Nico said, you could tell he was really loving this. Cammi looked like a ghost, her face was pale (Even through all the makeup!) and she sat frozen. "But his hair!" She said, almost crying. "What about it?" Nico asked, which drew a gasp out of several of the girls. "It's just so gorgeous!"

"Sorry." Nico replied, "You asked for Dare. and if I have to look at that creepy poster staring at me from the wall ONE more time. I WILL scream."

Slowly Cammi got up, and Nicole said "You aren't really going through with this are you?" Gods, it's just a poster. It's not like he asked her to light herself on fire. They way I see it one less Justin Bieber poster in the world, but I was kind of starting to feel bad for her, she looked so broken. Girls, I'll never understand them.

**Selena's POV:**

Oh my Gods! Who knew Nico could be such a jerk. I can't believe he would have her burn that poster after he saw how much it means to her. Besides, how can anyone think it's okay to burn The Bieber? Cammi was crying, and I just wanted to reach out to her and tell her everything was going to be okay.

Justin's face was smiling at me from the poster on the wall, almost a comforting smile. Like he was trying to tell Cammi everything would be okay. I still just couldn't believe anyone could be Anti-Bieber! He was so nice, and his hair looked so super amazingly amazing when he flipped it. *Sigh* Suddenly I was snapped back into reality by the 'Eeep!' sound Cammi made as she took the poster off the wall and started to light it on fire. Poor, poor Justin.

I could see Percy, Travis, Conner, and Nico all trying to stifle laughter as me and all the other girls cried. Boys! I'll never understand how they can be so heartless, how would Percy feel if we took his love away from him? Yeah. I thought so.

**Annabeth's POV:**

Oh it's times like these when I remember how much I love Nico. All the other girls were weeping over the burning poster of JB. It's just a poster! It's not like their lighting the actual Bieber on fire, they have five more hanging up in the room! Sometimes I don't understand how those girls can be so shallow, I started cracking up when Travis and Conner started singing the end of "Baby" Conner was singing "Yeah yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah." While Travis was singing "Now I'm all gone, gone gone, I'm gone." Even if you were a die hard Bieber fan, how could you not laugh at that? I wonder if Justin Bieber consulted the Oracle when he wrote that song, knowing that some day, in a far off Aphrodite cabin, people would be burning his poster….. *Sigh* Only at Camp Half Blood.

After the deed was done, Cammi turned towards me. I was a little scared, she couldn't very well pick Nico, he just went. Seeing her look at me like that, made me realize that if I was next, it would be pretty bad. Even though she couldn't aim her anger at Nico, she had to get it out somehow. "Annabeth, Truth or Dare." Well. It's not like I didn't see it coming. "Dare." I replied, before realizing the words coming out of my mouth. Hades! Why did I think that was a good idea, I guess I wasn't thinking. That's a first, a daughter of the goddess of wisdom not thinking.

**A/N: How'd ya like it? (Yeah so maybe I am from Texas :P) I wasn't going to do another chapter tonight, but I couldn't help myself. What will Cammi dare Annabeth? Don't forget to write some Questions or Dares you might want to see the characters do, I will most likely use your suggestions, I'm starting to run out. And I meant to make a really big deal out of the poster, just because I wanted to make it really ridiculous. (Btw I AM in fact a Bieber fan, I just thought that would be funny,) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: **

**A/N: Sorry it took me all weekend to get this out, I got busy. Life happens! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Selena's POV:**

After Cammi's burning of her favorite Justin Bieber poster, she looked like she was in the mood for revenge, but why Annabeth? I leaned over and asked her "Why did you pick Annabeth Cam?"

"This isn't my revenge, give me time." She replied. Wow. she must really be taking this seriously, but I guess I would to if I was made to burn The Bieber. "Annabeth I dare you too-" Just as she was getting ready to give the dare, Grover barged in. Ugh, all I wanted was a small sleepover with Annabeth and I end up playing TorD with half the camp. "Grover what are you doing here?" I asked annoyed. "Well." He replied, "I went over to the Hermes cabin and they all said Travis and Conner went to a party at the Aphrodite cabin, at first I was a little hurt that I didn't get invited, but I assumed it was just a mix-up. Right?"

"Yeah…. Sure." I answered, not really wanting to hurt his feelings. "We were just playing Truth or Dare, Cam here was about to dare Annabeth something." Suddenly Cammi's face lit up like Apollo's sun chariot/car. "Annabeth," she said, "I dare you to lick Grover's big toe."

"WHAT?" Grover screamed, "Why me?"

"I don't know." Cammi replied, "You were the first one I could think of."

"Great." He muttered. I couldn't help but giggle, Grover was going to get his foot licked by Annabeth, and by the looks on their faces, neither of them looked very happy about it. She grabbed Grovers big toe and licked it, then pulled away and started scraping her tongue, I guess trying to get the taste out. Percy started laughing, and Annabeth flashed him a dirty look, if looks could kill, Percy would've been dead by now.

"Shut up Kelp Face." She said. "Hey! I thought you loved me now?" He replied, "Yes, I love you _now_, but give me a few days…" She said. Percy stopped laughing, but I started up again. "Ahh, young love. Mother would be so proud." I sighed, then they both turned red and looked away. "Yeah," Said Travis. "Stop flirting, I'm going to lose my dinner."

"Well I guess it's my turn." Annabeth said awkwardly, trying to change the subject. "Truth or Dare, Selena." She said. Great, now it's my turn. "Uhh…. Hmm…. I don't know! I guess Truth." I said, all my sisters have said truth so far except Cammi, and we _all_ know how well that turned out. "Okay, if you could go out with any boy in this room right now, who would it be." Oh, this should be easy. "I wouldn't really go out with any of you, because I'm kinda already dating Charlie, but I guess Nico, because I have a thing for Emo boys." I said.

"I am NOT EMO!" Nico shouted. "Yeah yeah," Conner replied, "Keep your shirt on dead boy." Nico sighed and slinked back into his dark corner, he's totally emo. "Okay then! I guess it's my turn!" I said, I already know who I'm going to do. Percy. Him and Annabeth are sooooo cute together! I know my job is kinda already done now that their, like, going out, but still. It never hurts to help them along! I can't wait. Their going to love me for this. I can get him either way, if he picks Truth I can ask him a question about Annabeth, and if he picks dare I can do something to help their relationship along. It'll be so cute! "Hey Percy," I said with a grin, in a sort of sing-songy voice. "Pick your poison, Truth. Or Dare."

**A/N: Hey! I hope you loved this chapter. Again, thanks to Eleos for the awesome ideas. (I know I've thanked you, like, 10 times already, but still. It means a lot.) And thanks to all the rest of you who Fave, and Comment, and Subscribe. I'm gonna do a new thing where I thank a few of you at a time after every chapter. JayCie9899, vlad980, catroyal210, Llamataco, and SaraHunterOfArtemis: Thanks guys for Favoriting! **

**Everyone else: Send in ideas! I've been having writers block 3 **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

**A/N: Hey! So a couple people mentioned from my last story the fact that Grover's a satyr! THEY DON'T HAVE TOES! Sorry. Stupid moment on my part!... Special thanks to NiniC: You've commented on almost every chapter, but I haven't given you any notice, so here it is! Thanks a lot! :D Oh, I almost forgot, seaweed brain girl, Thalia Michele, and The Devil in Training: Thanks for the ideas that made this chapter possible. **

**I've been forgetting my disclaimer so….**

**DISCLAIMER: Read my keyboard: I. Do. Not. Own. PJO… And that's that!**

**Percy's POV:**

Shoot, I'm done for. Selena Beauregard just asked me Truth or Dare, and no matter what I choose it will be something embarrassing with Annabeth, maybe I shouldn't have asked her out quite yet, now that Selena knows we're going out, she's probably going to help us try to 'help us along'. Great. Percy Jackson, the luckiest guy in the world- NOT.

Don't get me wrong, I love Selena, she's a great friend and all, but sometimes I want to work out my own relationships, but I guess her mom is Aphrodite, so she probably feels like it's her job.

"So….?" Selena asked. *sigh* "Dare." I said, maybe If I'm lucky I'll be able to kiss Annabeth again, she looks so beautiful right now, chatting with Lauren. "I dare you to kiss Annabeth again, but it has to be longer than 5 minutes." Is it weird to say I was relieved when I got this dare? Well, I was. Annabeth looked over at me, and she smiled at me, then she walked over and whispered in my ear, "I was hoping she would say that," and we kissed again.

People say all kinds of things about kissing, that it feels magical, and that the world slows down around you, even that sometimes you forget everything but the warmth of the lips of the one you love against yours. All of those things are true, I know I sound really mushy and ridiculous right now, but it's all true. That's exactly how I felt. Why can't I be mushy for a while? These are my thoughts, and I'm kissing Annabeth MY GIRLFRIEND! Yeah sure, I kissed her before, but when I kissed her than it was kind of awkward because I thought she was in love with Luke, but now we're dating and it was a whole different kind of feeling. It was amazing.

Finally, 9 ½ Minutes later I heard Conner cough and say "Are you too almost done there? This is getting really boring." I then remembered the game, and everyone sitting there watching us. "Yeah! Get a room you two!" Travis yelled. Annabeth and I sat down next to each other and I said "Cammi, Truth or Dare?" I figured it would be a good time to choose her, because she was still mad about the Justin Bieber thing, and If I was the one who chose her then she can't choose me again. That makes me fairly safe. "Truth." She said, not taking any risks like she did last time. What should I ask her? I don't really know her all that well, so that makes it hard. Then I remembered a rumour I heard at camp awhile back. "Is it true you used to have a crush on Conner?" I said. "Maybe…" She replied….. Then she sighed, "Yes…"

"YES!" Selena squealed in delight, "I just KNEW it!" *sigh* always a matchmaker. Cammi looked embarrassed, but quickly redeemed herself when she realized it was time for her revenge. "Nico, Truth or Dare." She said maliciously. "Um…" he said, looking scared out of his wits, but trying to be brave and macho. "Dare?" He said, though it was more of a question than an answer. Cammi grinned from ear to ear," I had a feeling you would say that." She said, and even I was a little bit afraid.

"Nico, I dare you to Iris Message Thalia and pledge your undying love to her." She exclaimed. "No!" Nico yelled back, "Thalia's a Hunter, she'll kill me!"

"Sorry," Cammi replied. "It's a dare, you have to do it."

"Ughhhhhhh!" Nico groaned. "fine."

"Wait!" Lauren said, "So you do love Thalia?" Nico blushed. "I never said that."

"It was implied," Selena interjected. Girls, always trying to get into a mans business. "Oh you totally like her," Lauren said.

"Yeah but she's still going to kill me!"

**A/N: How'd ya like it? What will Thalia do? Thanks to OfficialWiseGirl for your review, it was so sweet. Thanks to seaweed brain girl for faving my story, and thanks to everyone else I didn't mention. (I sound like I'm getting an academy award: I couldn't do any of this without the help of my Dog, thanks Pepper for staying by me forever. :P) ANYWAYS. Hope you liked this chapter, and don't forget to send in your ideas! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

**A/N: Hey! Here's the new chapter! Thanks to NiniC for the idea. Okay then, here we go.**

**Nico's POV:**

Why does everyone always pick on me? There were several reasons I didn't want to do this dare. For starters Thalia was a Hunter of Artemis! She made an oath, she's going to KILL me. Literally. Dead. Gone. Hey Dad guess what? I'm going home, for more than a visit! Second, I like Thalia. I've liked her since I first met her, and it's embarrassing.

Well, here goes nothing. "Can I borrow a Drachma?" I asked. "Here," Annabeth said, tossing me the small golden coin. "But this is a loan, I expect to be paid back!" She said. "Okay okay, I will, sheesh." I replied, what did she think I was going to steal it? Nervously I grabbed a spray bottle one of the Aphrodite campers uses for her hair, and sprayed the mist, then threw in the coin. "Oh Iris, Goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering. Show me Thalia Grace, Hunter of Artemis." I said, soon a picture of a confused Thalia came up on screen.

"Nico? Is that you?" She asked, "What's wrong? Why did you IM me?"

"Look Thalia," I said blushing, Cammi was going to pay for this. "I have something I never told you."

"Well what is it?" Thalia asked annoyed. "Look I know you're my cousin and all, but… well." I started to say, "Spit it out dead boy." She said. Gods I was starting to get sick of that nickname. "Thales, I love you. I've had a crush on you since the first time I saw you, when you came to get us from the boarding school, and the Manticore attacked." I said, and I meant it too. Thalia looked stunned. "Nico, I…"

"No, it's okay, I'm not asking you to like me back, I just. I guess I just wanted to—" I started to say, but Thalia interrupted me. "Nico, I…" I couldn't let her tell me what she was about to say. "Look Thales, I know you have an Oath and all, and I'm not asking you to love me back, it just had to be said and—" She interrupted me again. "NICO! Shut up already! I love you too. I love everything about you." She practically screamed it. I was stunned, "But, your oath."

Thalia seemed to remember her oath, which she had just broken by declaring her love, and her face paled. All the other campers looked kind of stunned, I mean, it just started as a harmless dare in which Nico would be severely injured, but now this.

Then out of seemingly no where Artemis appeared right next to Thalia. "Thalia, what have you done?" She asked. "Lady Artemis, I'm so sorry, I wish I could make up an excuse, but I have none." Thalia replied, looking extremely emotional, I can only imagine what's going on in her head right now. "Thales, I'm so sorry." I said. "No, Nico, just, just shut up!" Thalia practically screamed at me. I felt terrible, what had I done? Now Thalia couldn't be a Hunter anymore. "But what about the great prophecy?" Annabeth asked, "If Thalia stops being a Hunter she will turn 16, we aren't prepared for the war against Kronos quite yet!"

"Yeah," Percy agreed. "Thalia is your best lieutenant!" While we were talking about these things, Thalia was crying, I've never seen her cry before. "It's all my fault!" I said, "Don't punish Thalia because of me, please."

"No, Nico." Thalia said. "I didn't have to love you back, it just happened." Then Artemis spoke.

"I've never done anything like this before, but I suppose, considering the circumstances, Thalia, you can remain a Hunter, and remain with Nico if you so like." Everyone stood there speechless, this was totally unlike Artemis. It was hard to read Thalia's expression, relief? joy? excitement? fear? sadness? confusion? maybe all of them? I know I was feeling all of them. It was a long time before someone spoke, but finally to break the silence I said "This is good right Thales?" And she replied "Yes! This is… this is amazing, I never would have even guessed this as a possibility. Thank you Lady Artemis."

"Remember Thalia, you are a Hunter, and always a Hunter. This is temporary, you are immortal, and Nico will someday grow old." Artemis was right, but I didn't want to think about that right now. I just called the girl of my dreams on a dare and professed my love for her, even though it's impossible we could ever work out, but it did! "Come Thalia, we must continue our long journey," Artemis said. Thalia turned toward me and said "Goodbye Nico…. Oh! And one more thing, Don't call me Thales. It's kind of annoying." *Sigh* I love her. Then the mist faded, and they were gone.

"Well," Selena said joyfully. "That was interesting, you know what I say. Love always prevails!"

**A/N: Well, that was an interesting chapter. I hope I didn't rush it too much. Thanks to Sanelaa, Percabeth2011, and xcheerforlife for faving or adding to alert list! I'm glad you guys like the story :D **

**You guys are lucky, you got 2 today. :P Bye! Hope you liked it. REVIEW! and don't forget to send in suggestions!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

**A/N: Hey! It's been a few days since I've updated, sorry about that. I had a headache, then school got in the way. But enough of excuses, it's time for a story! Thanks to everyone who sent in suggestions!**

**Disclaimer: How many times do I have to tell you. RICK RIORDAN OWNS PJO: NOT ME!**

**Annabeth's POV: **

Wow, that's pretty much all I have to say about all that just happened after Nico's dare. Really unexpected, I mean, it's totally not like Artemis, and who knew Thalia even liked Nico? She never even hinted at it! So I guess there kind of…. together now? Has a Hunter of Artemis ever even dated a boy before? I kept waiting for another Iris message with Artemis and Thalia saying: GOTCHA! It was all just a joke! But I guess that would unlike them also. Anyways after that last round we decided to continue the game.

Nico sighed, he seemed like he was in a daze, I guess I would be too if it happened to me. "Uhh, Nico, it's like, your turn and all." Said Nicole, breaking all his fantasies. "Huh?" He asked. "It's your turn!" Nicole said again. "Oh, uhh. Travis."

"Yeah?" He asked. Just as Nico was about to ask the question that never gets old, another person joined our ever growing party. It's funny, this started out with Selena inviting me to a small sleepover, and now people keep barging in! "Hey, so I heard you guys were having a party over here, and I thought I would join the fun!" It was Katie. Haha, poor Travis, we could all tell they really liked each other, even though that act like they can't stand each other.

"Yeah. and as she was walking over here I caught up with her and thought I would join too." The other voice was Bekendorf. Now it really was a party. "You guys do know that it's 11:00 at night right?" Percy said to no one in general, we all nodded.

"Well we were just playing TorD" Selena said, "And Nico was just about to ask Travis." Just then Nico looked like he got a really good idea, and you could see Travis squirming around on his seat. "So Travis," Nico asked, "Truth or Dare?"

"Uhh….. Truth?" Travis said squeamishly. "Perfect." Nico whispered to himself. "huh?" Asked Cammi, "What?" Nico answered back innocently, but we could _all_ tell that Nico was nothing but innocent. "So Travis, is it true you like Katie Gardener?"

"Maybe." Travis whispered back. "I'm sorry what was that?" Lauren said, although any brainless idiot could tell she heard him well enough. "Yes…" He said extremely fast, but he said it slow enough to make Katie blush.

What's with all this oochi cootchi love stuff? Maybe it's just because we are in the Aphrodite cabin, the Goddess of love must be seriously messing with our minds. How many couples were even in the room, lets see Me and Percy, (Yay! We're a couple!) Shoot, did I just 'yay' In my mind. Gods I'm really not a 'yay' kind of person. Sometimes I really hate love. ANYWAYS, Selena and Bekendorf (even though Bekendorf has only said 5 words), Katie and Travis (Whom I can call a couple, even though they deny it.) and Nico who is now dating Thalia. What a night, I mean, seriously? It kind of makes me want to puke, just naming those couples makes me feel like some kind of evil Aphrodite matchmaker.

**Selena's POV:**

Oh. Em. Gee. I can't believe how many people added to the party, this sleepover is getting better and better, I just wonder how the whole camp now knows about it, but I guess Grover isn't all to stealthy with his tin cans.

I still can't believe how many cute couples are in this room right now. I bet Mom is so proud, looking down on this party, guiding the hand of love tonight. *sigh*, and anyone with a brain can see how cute Travis and Katie are together, they NEED to kiss tonight, but I bet I can help that along.

**Annabeth Again:**

Travis looks so embarrassed it's almost funny, but you can tell he's trying to make a quick recovery. "Katie, Truth or Dare?" He asked. Wow, I really didn't expect that one. Why Katie? After that huge embarrassment. "Truth." She said a little awkwardly. "Have you ever gotten cereal poison from Demeter?" He asked, trying not to die laughing. Conner wasn't even trying, he fell of the bunk he was sitting on and literally started ROFLing. It was pretty crazy, even Nico was trying to suppress a giggle (I'm guessing dysfunctional family?).

"What kind of question is that?" Katie asked furiously. "A really funny one." Conner said, still cracking up. "Just shut up Conner" Katie snapped.

"Oh just answer the question!" Travis said. "Umm No….." Katie said, still fuming. "That was seriously not funny."

I have to admit, most of what Travis or Conner says is extremely insulting/unfunny, but I actually managed to crack a smile at that one. Not because of the offensive joke, but mostly because of Katie's furious reaction. She looked like she wanted to punch Travis, and that would have been even funnier.

Maybe I was starting to like this game, it's amusing, and look what it did for me and Percy! Speaking of, it's been what, 10 minutes since I kissed my boyfriend? He was sitting next to me, and looking as handsome as ever, so I gave him a little kiss. He smiled and whispered "I love you Wise Girl." in my ear, and for that moment my world seemed to be perfect. Just for that moment.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked that chapter! It had a sweet little Percabeth at the end, and I brought it some Selendorf and Tratie. It was mostly just filler though, Thanks to Eleos for the cereal truth. Also I want to thank the Devil in disguise for giving me some inspiration :D All of you guys's comments mean a lot to me! REVIEW! And don't forget to send some ideas! **


	11. Sorry

**Hey, sorry to all the people who love my story, but I have decided to discontinue it. I have been spending to much time on the computer, and have decided to limit myself with some things. Again, sorry to all the people who love my story, I never meant to disappoint you. **


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**A/N: **Hey guys! So schools out, and I got a lot of sad reviews, and so I'm gonna do a few more chapters for you guys to finish it up. Yay? Anyways, I hope this makes you smile, knowing that I have not deserted my kind and loyal fans

**Disclaimer: **I still can't believe this far into the story you still think I own PJO. REALLY? I am NOT RR, nor will I ever be. The best I can do at this point are FanFictions.

**Nico's POV**

Ugh Percy and Annabeth are kissing again. Give it up you too! Geez. ANYWAYS I'm hiding in my corner again, looking cool and deadly shooting people evil looks so that they won't pick me. Oh look, I guess it's Katie's turn, and she's still trying to think of who to pick….. Don't pick me, don't pick me, don't pick m-"NICO! I didn't even know you were in here! Truth or Dare?" Ugh she picked me! Why did me and Percy have to go snooping around, why couldn't we have stayed safe in our own little cabins? No one is on my side today, no one at all. "Earth to Nico?" Said Lauren. "Are you like, still there?" And now they go and interrupt my train of useless thoughts. "Truth" I mumble, better safe then sorry. I already have a Girlfriend now (One who appreciates good music.) So I have no one to impress by trying to act manly.

"Do you have a pillow pet?" Katie asked. Hades! How did she know about that? Persephone gave Uni to me for a birthday present, and she had such an excited look on her face when she gave the plush unicorn to me that I didn't have the heart to tell her that I didn't like stuffed animals. Although I do have to admit, she did sort of warm up to me. it's a pillow, it's a pet, it's a pillow pet! Oh how I hate catchy songs. "Uhh… Nico?" Nicole muttered, "Why are you singing the pillow pet theme song?" Oh shoot, I was singing out loud wasn't I? "I'm guessing that's a yes." Katie said awkwardly. "Lets move on shall we? It's your turn Nico."

"Selena, Truth or Dare?" I asked. I had the perfect dare set up for her! **evil laugh** "Truth" She asked. Shoot, I'll have to save my amazing dare for later. Hmmm….. Got it! "Who would you date in this room other than Beckendorf?"

"Percy." She said without even thinking. Huh. That's strange. I always thought Annabeth was just wacko to like my cousin…. Oh well. Girls are pretty weird aren't they? "Thanks a lot Nico!" Said Percy sarcastically. Oops. Guess I said that out loud also. Huh. Maybe I have a problem? Well, besides the fact that I talk to dead people… Anyways, I looked over at Annabeth and she shot Selena a pretty nasty look, and moved a little bit closer to her new boyfriend. Well, now it was Selena's turn. "Lauren, truth or dare?"

"Uhh…. Dare." Selena's half sister said. "Ah man I had the perfect truth!"

"If you can't think of a dare I have one." I said, knowing that if it's used Lauren will surely kill me. I leaned over and told Selena the dare so that only she could hear it. She looked horrified at first, but then her face lit up into a smile. "Well, I don't know. It seems sort of…. cruel…. Oh well. I'll use it anyways!" Good, Lauren annoys me anyways.

"Lauren I dare you to not give anyone a makeover for the rest of the week." After she said the words, Lauren burst into tears. "YOU" *sob* "CAN'T" *sob* "BE" *sob* "SERIOUS!" *sob* "My own sisterrrrrr!" At those words she burst into tears, finally after settling down Grover said "Wow, that's probably the longest sentence you've ever said with out the word 'like' in it…. There just makeovers." Well, that must've really set her off…

**Selena's POV:**

I kinda felt bad after what I did to Lauren, but if I didn't do it to her, Nico would do it to me… and that's just more than I could bear! Cammi gave me the death glare, her and Lauren are the best of friends, and she's a little over protective sometimes when people hurt her. "I,like, don't even believe that this is like, happening to me!" She said. "There she goes again." Said Grover. He must mean the 'like' thing. Oh well. It's Lauren's turn now, and she's probably out for revenge on Nico… I guess all there is to do is wait for her to calm down so we can continue the game.

_20 Minutes Later_

Well, I guess we can continue now, she's pretty calm.

It's getting kind of late though, oh well. It's a party isn't it?

"Conner, Truth or Dare?" Lauren asked, which surprised me. I assumed she would go straight for Nico. Although she's no idiot, she's probably biding her time. I wouldn't be surprised if Nico was her first victim after her makeup ban is up. "Dare!" Replied Conner, I guess he must've been getting kinda restless after not going for awhile. "I dare you….. to… Go outside, jump in the lake, and come back all without getting caught."

"No problem!" He said, "I NEVER get caught." I don't think any of us doubt that. Well Conner is leaving now… Hmm. I wonder who Conner likes, he doesn't have a girlfriend yet….. but I guess that could be arranged. You know what? I bet he would look AH-DORABLE with Annabeth's sister Abby. They would be so cute together! She could tell him all about famous thieves of the 20th century and their strategy's and he could give her some real life examples of what that would look like! OH-EM-GEE's I love myself sometimes. Although I am the daughter of the Goddess of love, so that's to be expected. Speaking of Aphrodite cabin, I really think Malcom would look so cute with…."

**A/N: Hey, so I hope you enjoyed the new updates? Thanks to the special people who contributed ideas to help with this story (you know who you are) I really do appreciate the fact that you all stayed faithfull, even when I took a 5 month break I love you all!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I'm doing the disclaimer first today, because I'm a daredevil :P So. This story has now been disclaimed.**

**A/N: Hey! Look! I didn't forget you, you should be so gratefull. I'm not going to do a big long authors note because I figure you'll want to get on with the story… unless you like authors notes… then carry on **

**Percy's POV:**

Well, that was interesting. I think it's seriously over reacting that she cried for 20 minutes because we told her she couldn't give makeovers… Remind me to say a big thankyou to Nico. Anyways Conner just returned from jumping in the lake. He looks like a big Stoll popsicle, so I'm guessing it's pretty cold outside. "Percy, truth or dare?" Conner asked me. "Well, if I pick dare it'll probably involve hurting myself. So I'll pick truth." Once I said that I could tell Conner was expecting me to pick dare, because he starting pouting. Thank gods for the option of truth. Oh no, now he's smiling and looking at Annabeth. "Hey Percy, why did you throw the rock at that owl last year?" He asked, "Wait didn't he do it to make Annabeth mad?" He added as a second though. Oh great, I totally forgot about that. "The only reason I throw the rock at the stupid owl was because it wouldn't stop hooting outside my window!" Annabeth looked horrified at me. "How could you do that? That's the sacred owl of my cabin! And you knew that. Ugh, did you ever really like me at all? Or is this boyfriend/girlfriend thing just to make me look stupid? I knew I NEVER should have trusted you!": She yelled as she ran out into the night. This is really great. I finally score the girl I've liked for 4 years and she tells me she hates me and runs away. Just awesome….. Well, Aphrodite herself did say she wasn't going to make this easy for us. "Wow." Said Conner, "I didn't think she'd get that mad." He said. "Ugh, why couldn't I have just picked dare and stuck my toungue to a hot lightbulb or something? " I said as a ran after her, praying that the harpies didn't get us. As a ran out of the Aphrodite cabin I could barely hear Conner saying "How did he know I was going to make him do that?"

**Selena's POV:**

My beautiful matchmaking thoughts were interrupted by Annabeth yelling at Percy, then running out, with him chasing after her. Oh this is just great. After 3 years of trying to get them together and now there already fighting. *sigh* my work is never done. Well at least he's chasing after her, that's something.

**Annabeth's POV:**

He seriously stoned and owl? I bet it was hooters, my pet owl that went missing earlier this month. I can't believe he would kill my pet owl just to make me mad! He really is a kelp head. Now I'm doubting that he ever really liked me, it's probably just an act to make me look stupid, I bet Selena's upset about it, probably more upset than that loser Percy is. I feel so stupid! How could I have not seen it?

"ANNABETH!" I heard Percy yell. Great. I must've been so lost in my own thoughts I didn't here him run up behind me. Panting he said "I'm… sorry… about… the… owl…"

"Don't you get it?" I snapped, "This is more than just the owl!" He looked confused, so I decided to go on. "I thought you liked me." I said. "What?" He replied. "I do like you, no, I love you Annabeth." After hearing those words, I don't even remember what we were fighting about. "I love you too kelp head." I replied, and forgetting all about the Truth or Dare game, or the sleepover I was supposed to be having with the girls in the Aphrodite cabin, he walked me back to the Athena cabin, gave me a kiss on the cheek, and said goodnight. Right now I don't really care about anything else. I'm just happy, and sometimes that's enough.

**A/N: Hey sorry the chapter is so short today, I was going to do more, but I thought that was a good ending for this chapter. I'll have the next one up soon, and it will be the last chapter. Sooooo. Yeah,…. REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14 The end

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm here for the last chapter. Sad I know. I had to end it somewhere though, it couldn't go on forever….. ANYWAYS. I just want to say thanks to everyone out there who's ever read my story. It really means a lot to me. Check out some of my other stories though, you might like them :D CORRECTION: You WILL like them. Well here it is. Thanks again guys!**

**Disclaimer: I'm going to go out with a bang. I have been lying to you, I really do own PJO…. NOT. In my dreams! No, I do not own PJO. Never have, never will. **

**Selena's POV:**

Well, Percy and Annabeth still haven't come back after and hour of waiting, so I guess they must've made up. So much for me and Annabeth's sleepover…. "Well, it was Percy's turn, and I guess he's not coming back, so now what…" I asked. "We could always just appoint a new person to be it." Katie Gardner said. "WELL," I heard Nico say "If Percy's gone I'm gone, he was the only reason I was here in the first place."

"Well I guess if Nico and Percy are gone….. I better get back also." Muttered Grover as he was walking out the door. "Well if the G-mans gone, I'm gone too" Ugh, now Travis is leaving, and if Travis leaves…. "See ya." Conner said while following Travis out the door. "Uhh….. I might as well go too." Now Katie's leaving also, which makes since because I KNEW she was only sticking around because of Travis, but that's okay because they spent the whole game staring at each other when the other one wasn't looking anyways. "Well, I think we're gonna do manicures and go off to bed, It's getting kinda late." Cammi said as her and Lauren traveled into the next room. Soon everyone else started leaving too…

Well. Thus ends a great party. I guess everyone's going to bed now, and back to there cabins. I guess I should get to bed also. I did make a lot of great couples…. :D

**Nico's POV:**

Once Percy left I was out of there faster than you could say Death. The only reason I stuck around was so that Percy could make googly eyes at his new Girlfriend. I can't believe he dragged me into it in the first place, it was almost worse than if someone locked me in a room full of Puppies, and Sunshine, and Laughter….. and Happy People… or worse, Justin Bieber… *shudders* At least it's over with, now I can at least breath again. I just survived the most painful experience of my life. Well, three good things came out of tonight. 1. I got to watch Cammi burn Justin Bieber, 2. I got a new girlfriend. 3. I don't have to worry about Lauren's ugly pink makeovers for another week, except you have to KNOW I'll be her next victim.,…. Maybe I'll go into hiding. Yes. Hiding would be great. I can go back into the underworld to live amongst the dead! Exciting right? Just me, and my Dad, and…. Persephone who really really hates me…. On second though. Makeovers are a wonderful thing. I'm just gonna go check on Percy now, see how he's doing, kill him for dragging me along to the party, bring him back to life (which I can in fact do) and kill him again, and repeat the process.

**Percy's POV:**

Well, all I had to do was tell Annabeth I loved her for her to forgive me, and then she said she loved me back, and I guess that just made things worth it. I guess that terrible game helped us a little too? Oh my gods, the game! I totally forgot. Ugh I was so lost in love land I didn't even remember I ditched the game. Selena's going to kill me…. unless I just avoid her, which would be the easiest option. Oh well, it's 1:00AM, about time for the game to end anyways, besides, I have Annabeth and that's all that really matters right? Anyways after walking Annabeth back to her cabin I gave her a kiss on the cheek, and made sure she was safely inside before walking back to my cabin. I guess I forgot that Nico doesn't have a cabin, and that I just locked him out of the place he was staying because when he knocked on my door he looked like he was going to kill me, bring me back to life again (which he could in fact do) kill me again, and repeat the process. At least, I thought it was because I locked him out. I guess he's just mad that I came up with the idea to sneak out … Oh well, he'll sleep on it and realize in the morning that good came out of it. Like, for example, me and Annabeth. :)

**A/N: Well guys, I guess that's it. Thanks for being great fans. And remember, just because I'm finished doesn't mean you can't still review, so remember... REVIEW! :D**


End file.
